Blinding lamps from oncoming vehicles, particularly when driving at night or in darkness, may be very uncomfortable and bothersome for drivers in the opposite lane or drivers driving in the opposite direction. This is the case, in particular, on roads outside of towns, where there is no street lighting, and on roads on which there is two-way traffic, for example overland roads. Therefore, increasingly there are new technologies for less blinding lamps. In this context, for example, the direction of the light beam is lowered or light which could blind other drivers from time to time is blocked. In principle, there is a need for further solutions which reduce or avoid other road users being blinded by lamps and which consequently reduce the risk of accidents that arises in this context.
While traveling on footpaths in regions with little or no street lighting, pedestrians typically have to rely on illuminating the footpath themselves, for example by use of lamps or torches. In this context, too, there is an interest for energy-saving and cost-effective solutions which improve the lighting situation of footpaths. This relates to cycle paths in the same way. At the same time, pedestrians and cyclists are also illuminated for other drivers, as a result of which they are not overlooked as easily.
The document CN 2450005 Y describes lamps for motor vehicles which, in the case of oncoming traffic, partly change their direction.
It would be desirable to make available an advantageous method for operating or for operation of a vehicle, an advantageous lighting apparatus and a vehicle, as a result of which arising hazards due to lamps blinding the oncoming traffic are reduced.